Fallen Angel
by Diana-sama
Summary: Zel is traveling alone, searching for his cure as always, when a "fallen angel" comes into his life and pulls the gang back together in order to save the world and an angel's wings. ZOC LG XOC
1. Catch Me As I Fall

Diana-sama  
  
Slayers: Fallen Angel  
  
Dis: I dun un SL or Evanescence.  
  
Sum: Zel is traveling alone, searching for his cure as always, when a "fallen angel" comes into his life and pulls the gang back together in order to save the world and an angel's wings. Z/OC L/G X/OC  
  
----- 1. Catch Me As I Fall -----  
A bright light shone in my eyes. It seared through my soul, yet it did not hurt me. It blinded and healed at the same time. And then a tremendous pain in my back- something being ripped from my shoulder blades. Something warm and cold and wet and sticky falling on my flesh. It hurt so much, but it was a sweet release. It felt good to finally be able to feel something again. I can't remember the last time I could feel.  
And then the falling. Long strands kept smacking and whipping at me, the wind forcing them to be so cruel. Water gathered in my eyes and made everything blurry- but everything was always blurry. I wasn't supposed to see. And somehow, a shape made itself before me, forming out of the mist from which I fell. The water from there made me colder as the wind chilled my fragile skin, but there was a strange warmth inside.  
Was I giving off heat? Was I... alive?  
No, no, of course not. That... that can't be it.  
I was told I would not get a second chance.  
I was told that I had met my end already, and it was too late.  
The shape became clearer before me, and I saw that it was some sort of land, stretching out before me in summer's beauty.  
Land...? What is that?  
I closed my eyes and tried to remember...  
And failed. -----  
Zelgadis refilled his water canteen at the small pond, drinking some as well while waiting on dinner to finish cooking. A couple fish were more than enough for him. He walked to the edge of the small forest he was camping in and stepped out onto the grassy plains.  
Yet again he had found a clue, and yet again it had been a dead end. In all of his travels, after two years of searching without the others, he had found absolutely nothing.  
Sighing, he looked at the water canteen in his hand, noticing Amelia's bracelet on it and smiling a little. She was upset when he'd left, but he was positive she was cheerful and happy now that she was ruling the country and fighting against the evil of politicians.  
A whistling sound came to his ears and he glanced around, becoming wary and taking a defensive stance. Listening harder, he heard the whistling sound, and it reminded him of something flying very quickly through the wind.  
He looked up and his eyes widened.  
Falling toward him was a girl of eighteen or so, with silvery-white hair and pale skin. Her pale, pale blue eyes were blurred by the water that the air was forcing into them. She wore a strange white dress that was cut an inch below the shoulders, with short sleeves that ruffled at the end. The dress ended right below her knees in more ruffles.  
"FEATHER FALL!" he yelled, pointing the spell at her. The girl's fall was slowed so that he caught her bridal style without hurting her. "Are you okay?" he asked hurriedly, wondering what the heck she was doing falling from so far up.  
She slowly lifted her head to him, and her pale pink lips moved, though no sound came out. Her pale blue eyes reminded him of calm water as they sleepily fell halfway closed. He carried her back into the forest and was about to put her down when he noticed the blood leaking through the back of her dress from her back.  
"What in the world happened to you?" he wondered aloud, running over to the pond and slowly dipping her in. She winced as the cold water hit her wounds, but did not seem to be in pain at all. "Can you speak?" he asked while ripping off a piece of his cloak to wipe the blood off.  
She nodded slowly, and turned to look at him. Her eyes were clouded, as though she couldn't completely understand, as though there was something confusing on her mind.  
"What's your name?" he asked softly, wiping away the worst of the blood. "How did this happen to you?"  
She thought for a long moment as he ripped off another piece of his cloak. "Wheshaen d'aer krii trall?" she asked.  
"Um... what?"  
She thought for a while again. "Techal kechn d'arvitt?" she tried.  
He shook his head and began to bandage her wounds, one on each shoulder blade. What a strange place to get hurt...  
"Is this correct?" she tried again. Her voice was a soft, light soprano, a quiet but pretty voice.  
"Yes," he nodded, concentrating on her wounds.  
"Could you please repeat your questions?"  
"What's your name, and how did this happen to you?" he repeated.  
"My name... I do not have one. It was taken away."  
"What...??"  
"I don't remember anything, except for what they told me. I was not allowed to go back, it was too late. I couldn't have a second chance. But it was lonely... or, I think it was. I don't remember. They took everything away," she mumbled, her eyes fuzzy with remembrance.  
"Who took everything away?" Zel tried instead.  
"All of them. There were so many, more than I could count." She blinked quickly and stiffened, her eyes widening as she remembered something. "And there was fighting. Against the dark. Mazoku would come and fight. I wasn't supposed to fight, because I didn't get a second chance. I wasn't allowed to feel anything, not even pain. But then someone pushed me, and I was out in the fighting.  
A Mazoku came and tried to poison me with the negative emotions they feed on. But I was happy, I could finally feel something again! Even if they were dark emotions, they were still more than the nothing. Anything is better than the nothing."  
She shivered a little, though Zel couldn't tell if it was from the water or the story. He quickly finished up and dragged her back out, wondering what he was going to give her for clothes. He only got new ones when he desperately needed them and he was in a town, so he didn't have any extra on hand.  
"I am very tired," the girl murmured. "It will feel good to sleep... they took my sleep away before, too. May I please sleep now?" she asked him.  
He was about to comment on her bloody dress when he abruptly stopped himself. The dress was completely clean, showing no sign of the mess it had been before. He shrugged and nodded, and she smiled at him before laying on the soft, mossy ground and falling asleep peacefully.  
Zelgadis spent the rest of the night awake, trying to figure out what the heck had just happened. 


	2. Say You're Here

Diana-sama  
  
Slayers: Fallen Angel  
  
Dis: I dun un SL or Evanescence.  
  
Sum: Zel is traveling alone, searching for his cure as always, when a "fallen angel" comes into his life and pulls the gang back together in order to save the world and an angel's wings. Z/OC L/G X/OC  
  
----- 2. Say You're Here -----  
I slowly opened my eyes, something strange massaging my heart and flowing through my body. What was this? I'm not supposed to feel... only the nothing. That was supposed to be fate.  
Memories suddenly flashed through my mind; the push, the Mazoku, the pain, the sweet feeling, the fall, the man. I slowly sat up, and winced as my shoulder blades throbbed with pain. But, it was better than feeling nothing.  
Anything was better than that curse. Anything.  
"So you're awake?"  
I blinked and looked over and saw the man who had caught me after I fell. He was sitting by a fire nearby, where some fish were being cooked. Looking him over, he had odd blue skin and spiky lavender hair. Small pebbles seemed to be a part of his skin as well. His stony blue eyes clouded with grief, frustration, and anger as he watched me take in his appearance.  
"Here, breakfast," he gruffly mumbled, handing me one of the fish.  
I stared at it for a moment before gingerly taking a bite of it.  
Sensations flared in my mouth, sending speedy messages to my mind and explaining what this was: taste. I could taste the food that I ate, I could use my sense of taste again.  
"Are you okay?" the man asked with a puzzled expression.  
I nodded and took another bite, this one just as good. "I can't remember the last time I could taste my food," I explained to him quickly, biting another piece. He watched me in silence as I ate my fish and he nibbled on his.  
Once I was finished, I took a deep breath and prepared to ask him about my dream. I always dreamt, it had been my escape from the nothing, but then they had taken sleep away from me. Now, I could dream again and, as before, they were prophetic dreams.  
"Excuse me," I piped up softly. "Um, could you tell me what your name is?"  
He nodded. "Zelgadis."  
"Thank you, Zelgadis," I smiled. "Would you happen to know about a man about your age with violet hair and a fox smile an-"  
"Why, hello, Zelgadis!"  
Zelgadis turned to glare at the man who had interrupted me. I stared at him- the man was the exact person I'd been describing. I guess Zelgadis does know him.  
"What are you doing here, Xellos?" Zelgadis demanded angrily.  
The man, Xellos, chuckled. "Oh, come on Zelgadis, haven't you missed me?"  
"No, I can't say I have."  
"Oh, you're so mean, Zel," Xellos pouted playfully. He seemed to notice me at that point and I felt a strange cold shiver run across my skin. This was a feeling I remembered, though only barely. Fear. "And who is this?" he asked interestedly.  
"None of your business, Xellos," Zelgadis growled.  
I watched Xellos and my face became determined as a new emotion caught my chest and seemed to refill me with strength. Courage. I stood up so that I was on the same eye level as Xellos and let the prophecy flow.  
  
"You who feed on blackest hearts,  
You who plays a trickster's tune,  
You who plans future like a game,  
You who has been sent by darkest Lord;  
Before you lies a path of lies,  
One marked by Angel's prophecy,  
Use your bag of tricks, my monster,  
For the game is now afoot."  
  
I felt myself turn to Zelgadis, and knew my pale blue eyes were glowing with the eerie power bestowed upon my lips.  
  
"You who longs for cure unknown,  
You who sees with such clouded eyes,  
You who misinterprets friendship,  
You who is mistaken for monster;  
Travel far and travel deep,  
With an angel's wings you'll find a cure,  
But no angel can help unless their heart is pure;  
Remove the taint and find mem'ry beneath mask."  
  
I finished and sat down, slowly regaining control of my body again. I looked up and saw both men looking puzzled, thoughtful, and interested.  
"What are you?" Xellos asked.  
I shrugged and looked down at the hem of my dress. "I don't remember."  
He examined me from afar before nodding. "You're too empty to be human. You don't have enough negativity to be Mazoku. Therefore, I'm going to guess and say you're the "angel" in that prophecy."  
I stared at him in disbelief. My heart felt as though it were trying to edge away from that guess. "Me? An angel? There's no such thing... is there?"  
He shrugged. "Sometimes that is what the gods' minions are called."  
"Tell him what you remember," Zelgadis ordered softly.  
I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking hard. "I was told I had failed, it was too late, I didn't get a second chance. They took everything away from me, and left me with the nothing. I don't remember how long it was, but the nothing made it feel like forever. The Mazoku were fighting them, but that was normal. Always, they were fighting.  
"Then someone pushed me, and I fell into the fighting. A Mazoku came and fed me black emotions, and I did not retreat. I was not supposed to feel anything, but the Mazoku gave me emotion again. Feeling anything is better than the nothing. Then I felt pain in my back, and something flowed down it freely, staining my dress. I couldn't stay, and so I fell out. And I kept falling until I saw the land, and then Zelgadis did something that made me stop falling so fast."  
Xellos and Zelgadis were watching me thoughtfully when I opened my eyes again. "It actually does sound like she was a minion of the gods," Xellos commented. "But I've never heard of "the nothing" as she called it. What could she have done to make the god so angry they took all emotion from her? Her memories and namesake as well."  
"What did you just say? "Namesake"?" Zelgadis questioned.  
"Yes, your truth-name. It's the true you, the name for you. If it's taken away, you loose the true you. Taking away her namesake would allow the god to do with her as they pleased."  
Sighing, I fuzzed out their conversation and instead began playing with an exceptionally long blade of grass. I wish they wouldn't talk about me like I'm not here, I thought sadly. Sadness was another emotion that I quickly relished, feeling my heart droop and my eyes water.  
It's been so long since I could feel. This is wonderful...  
A memory shot into my head.  
  
"Rhian! Rhian!" a small girl laughed, running through a forest into a meadow. The girl had honey-colored hair and bright blue eyes, and wore a plain brown leather dress that ended a few inches above the knees.  
"BOO!" a boy's voice sounded from behind the girl, knocking her over in surprise.  
The girl shrieked with laughter, her cute smile genuine. "There you are, Rhian! I was looking for you!"  
A half-horse, half-human creature stepped out of the forest behind her into the sunny meadow. His skin was dark brown, and his hair was a darker shade of brown. His eyes were a green color that seemed to glow. He smiled at the girl.  
"What is it, then?"  
She giggled. "The villagers let the fox-man go! Aren't you happy?"  
He nodded. "Of course, that's great news! I'm glad he got away. Did you get to speak with him before he left?"  
The girl nodded as well. "Yep! He said he was one of a handful left, like you kind. He didn't know about this, though," she held up a small necklace that was made of horse hair with a small green orb looped through it.  
"Oh, darn. Well, we'll try again with another half-human creature next time, right?"  
"Yeah, you bet! We're not ever giving up," the girl cheered. She stood and hugged the boy, her head only reaching the crook of his neck. "I'll keep on searching, and I'll even ask the gods if I have to," she told him with a smile.  
He smiled back and hugged her. "Oh, did you catch the fox-man's name before he left?"  
"Hm? Oh, yeah. His name was Jillas. Isn't that a pretty name?"  
  
I blinked, the memory over. Had that been... me? The little girl? Who was the half-horse boy, Rhian? And who was Jillas? -----  
Xellos and Zelgadis finally decided that they would travel to Sailoon, and find Amelia, Lina, and Gourry there. I had no clue who those people were, but I supposed we'd need help to fulfill a prophecy.  
After a couple minutes, Xellos spoke up. "So, if you don't have a name, what do we call you?"  
I blinked as my cheeks turned a light pink. "Oh, I don't know... anything will do, I guess."  
"How about Angel?" Zelgadis suggested.  
I smiled and nodded. "That sounds nice," I agreed.  
"Though we will have to find your truth-name sometime soon," Xellos said. "You can't live as no one without the help of the gods for very long. If you don't find it soon, you won't be able to live."  
Zelgadis and I fell silent at the horrid thought.  
We walked for a while, traveling through the small forest and past it until we came upon a village. I didn't complain, though my legs were aching from the long trek. I didn't usually walk that much. Actually, I don't remember walking more than a couple paces every day.  
After a small but delicious dinner at the inn, Zelgadis and I went to sleep. Xellos went outside, explaining that he needed to speak with his master. Once more I slept, and once more I dreamt.  
I woke up to a tapping sound on my window. I watched it for a minute before it tapped again, and I realized what the tapping was. Someone was throwing pebbles at my window.  
Still wearing the same dress as always, I made my way over to the window and waited for the next stone to pass before opening the window and sticking my head out. I peered around and saw an arm sticking out from behind a tree.  
The arm made movements that clearly said come here now, so I closed my window and hurried down the stairs and outside. Curiously, I walked to the tree where the arm had been and found no one.  
"Over here," a rich male voice whispered.  
Worry, a pinching of my heart and a tightess in my body, spread quickly. "Who are you?" I asked, not even trying to whisper. My voice was soft enough already.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what your wondering."  
I cautiously made my way over to a shadowed area where the voice had been coming from. Dark-skinned hands snapped out of the shadows and quickly snatched me up, and I felt myself being carried away.  
"Stop it!! Let me go!!" I yelled.  
"Hush. Let me get somewhere safe before we speak," the voice said.  
I twisted around, trying to see who it was, but before I could, firm hands covered my eyes and mouth.  
After a couple minutes of struggling, the man stopped and let go of my face. I turned to glare at him, fiery anger boiling in my veins, when I noticed a familiarity about him. I then gasped, my eyes popping open.  
"Remember me?" Rhian asked. 


	3. And It's All Over Now

Diana-sama  
  
Slayers: Fallen Angel  
  
Dis: I dun un SL or Evanescence.  
  
Sum: Zel is traveling alone, searching for his cure as always, when a "fallen angel" comes into his life and pulls the gang back together in order to save the world and an angel's wings. Z/OC L/G X/OC  
  
----- 3. And It's All Over Now -----  
My breath caught in my throat as I stared at him. "Y-you're the one... I saw in my memories..." I shakily breathed.  
Rhian nodded and his eyes and smile softened. "Good, you do remember me," he said with relief, gently hugging me. My eyes widened even more. "I'm glad I found you so quickly. The gods are not happy that you got away. Luckily, they don't know that we were such good friends as children."  
"W-we were?"  
He stopped hugging me and stepped back a little, looking worried and sad. "I... see. Your memories truly have been locked away. But you are slowly regaining them?"  
I nodded a little, then remembered the warning Xellos had told us. "Do you know my name, then?" I asked eagerly. "If we were such good friends, then you would surely be able to remember my name!"  
He sighed, averting his glowing green eyes. "I am under oath to the gods," he reluctantly told me. "I cannot reveal your truth-name."  
My face fell, and I saw he really wanted to tell me. I sighed. "Well, Xellos told me that I can't survive for very long without my name. Do you know anyone who isn't under the gods' power, who knows my name?"  
"Who's Xellos?" he asked suspiciously.  
I tried not to chuckle at the obvious protectiveness in his voice. "He is the companion of the one who saved me when I fell," I shrugged. "A strange man, with purple eyes and a trickster's face. He was a part of one of my dreams..."  
"Y-you're... dreaming... of a man?" he said slowly, his voice catching in his throat frequently.  
"Not like that!" I moaned. "I have prophetic dreams, of the future. He was one of the people I dreamed about, and I gave him the prophecy."  
"Oh," he said with hidden relief. "Hm... who was the one who saved you? I ought to thank them, I suppose."  
I smiled softly. "His name is Zelgadis. He has a strange curse, which has changed his form from human to... something else. He's very frustrated with his form, however, so I don't ask."  
Rhian raised an eyebrow. "What could he have done to be cursed?"  
"He seems too nice to be a bad person," I told Rhian. "He saved me, cleaned my wounds, gave me food, and offered to help me."  
"Mm-hmm," Rhian growled dryly.  
I gave him a scolding face. "Don't say anything about it, though," I warned him seriously. "He's my savior, and my guide. Don't be rude."  
"Right, right, I know," Rhian shrugged my warning off.  
"ANGEL! ANGEL!! Angel, where are you!?"  
I gasped, turning back towards the sound of Zelgadis' worried voice, back where the village as. "Oh, Zelgadis! Quick, I need to get back!" I told Rhian.  
Rhian sighed. "Alright, get on."  
I blushed a light pink as I clambered onto his back, a little worried that I would ride so badly he'd be hurt or would yell at me or something. But, as he galloped off toward the village, I found myself leaning forward and moving with his rhythm, as though... I'd done it before. Many times... but... I never--  
  
"Rhian, let's go for a ride! It's so hot out, can you gallop really fast to make it windy?" the little girl from before asked with a giggle.  
The younger Rhian grinned. "Sure! But this time, try not to fall off, and move with me."  
My younger self climbed onto his back and he galloped off through the forest from before, both children laughing giddily as they sped past trees and other animals.  
"Rhian, am I riding right?" the little me asked breathlessly, her hair flying in the wind.  
He nodded as he switched onto a deer trail and ran through that. "Yeah, you're much better! Just feel yourself becoming the wind," he breathed, panting as he continued his high-speed gallop.  
"This is so much fun!" she laughed. "I want to be able to do something as wondrous as this someday... like flying. Wouldn't that be great? I'd race you and beat you!"  
"You couldn't beat me if you even did have wings!" Rhian laughed.  
"We'll find that out when I do get them, then!"  
"Okay, it's a deal."  
"Wheeee!!"  
  
"There you are!"  
I blinked, panting a little as I was spun back into the present. Rhian slowed down and finally stopped to stand in front of Zelgadis, who had been using his magic to fly.  
"Who's that?" both men asked in unison.  
I giggled and slid off Rhian's back. "Rhian, this is Zelgadis, the one who saved me. Zelgadis, this is Rhian. I think he's a childhood friend, but he's also under oath with the gods."  
Zelgadis frowned at him suspiciously.  
"Did you find her?" Xellos asked, suddenly appearing next to Zelgadis. He saw me and grinned. "I guess so! And who is this, Angel?"  
"This is Rhian. Rhian, this is Xellos," I introduced, inwardly heaving a sigh of relief. For a moment there I feared Zelgadis and Rhian would say something horribly rude to one another!  
"YOU'RE A MAZOKU!!" Rhian shouted at Xellos, hand forming a small green spell already.  
"And you're a minion of the gods," Xellos accused. "Probably sent to retrieve Angel. Sorry, but we're keeping her."  
"Mazoku scum!" Rhian yelled, his hand reaching far back so he could throw the spell at Xellos. He fired, but Xellos quickly teleported away. "Don't think I'll let you get away with tricking her, bastard!" he yelled, another spell forming.  
"Rhian, stop!" I pleaded, running over and grabbing his arm.  
He glared at me and I flinched, my body frozen with fear and worry. "Let go, he's only going to use his tricks to hurt you or even turn you into one of the despised Mazoku!"  
"No, Rhian, you don't know that! Stop it!" I cried.  
"Let go!!" he snapped, ripping his arm out of my grasp and flinging it towards Xellos, who had recently reappeared. Xellos quickly dodged it.  
I turned my plea to Xellos instead. "Please, stop, don't fight!" I begged.  
"I'm not doing anything but dodging," he shrugged as he teleported away again.  
"See, Rhian? He hasn't done anything!" I protested.  
"Yet!" the horse-man snapped. "That filthy Mazoku will try to feed you negative emotions. After having no emotion for so long, you'll get the wrong idea and go on their side!"  
"But wasn't it the gods that made you feel absolutely nothing?" Xellos reminded me. "It was them who cursed you, not the Mazoku."  
"See!? He tries to trick you!" Rhian shouted, his spell forming into a bow and arrow of green fire. He shot at Xellos and his arrows multiplied so that Xellos had to teleport into the Astral Plane to dodge them all. "Why do you even try to protect him?"  
My heart seemed to be squeezed so that it got bigger, like a water balloon, as sadness overwhelmed me. I felt my eyes go watery. "Don't- don't fight," I choked out, my eyes blurring and turning misty.  
"A-Angel?" I heard Zel yell before I was washed away in memory once again.  
  
"Jillas, you came back!"  
A humanoid fox-man grinned at another version of me. This time the little me looked as though she was abut to enter her teen years. Rhian was there also, looking older as well.  
"So this is that fox-man from so long ago?" Rhian asked my younger form.  
"Yep!" I said happily. "Are you going to stay with us for a while, Jillas? That would be great! We'd have another half-creature to play with. You don't mind our difference in species, right?"  
Jillas, the fox-man, shook his head. "I'd love to stay," he told us. "But I need to return to my people eventually."  
"Oh, that's no problem!" The other me giggled. "I have to visit the elves on the ceremonial days, just as Rhian has to be trained by the other centaurs."  
"Great!" Jillas said, smiling.  
The younger me laughed and hugged Jillas. "Welcome to the oddest but strongest friendship you'll ever have!" she cried.  
  
I woke up to find myself choking and spluttering, feeling water in my throat. After a few seconds of coughing it all up, I looked over at the three men around me. Zelgadis and Rhian looked relieved, and Xellos seemed just as smug as ever.  
"Are you okay?" Rhian asked me.  
I nodded, my throat too sore to speak.  
"Stupid Mazoku," he growled. "She could have drowned if she didn't wake up!"  
Xellos chuckled. "But she did wake up, and she's not dead," he pointed out. "At least, not yet."  
"MAZOKU NO BAKA!!" Rhian yelled, abut to cast a spell. I felt another emotion, a hardness in my heart and a headache pounding on my brain- frustration.  
"STOP IT!!" I yelled. Rhian stopped and stared at me, surprised that I had yelled at him. I tried to make the headache go away, but it persisted. "You can't hurt him, Rhian, because he is a part of the prophecy! And you, Xellos, need to stop teasing Rhian. Both of you just leave each other alone!"  
They blinked and sweat dropped a little, but agreed to stay neutral. 


End file.
